Who Needs the Eiffel Tower
by somedeepmystery
Summary: Chuck and Sarah enjoy Paris, the Eiffel Tower and each other, before hopping on that long train ride to Pundtun... I mean Zürich.


I'm not a fan of writing long author's notes but I figure I need to say a few things concerning this fic. First of all, it is pretty much intended to be a continuation of **Angus MacNab's,** **Chuck and Sarah vs Surrender**. That one is M rated though, and if that bothers you, you can still read this one without trouble, but the first couple of paragraphs might be just a tad confusing.

Secondly, I'm not sure this is my actual head canon for this little space in time, so someday I may write another. But I had a lot of fun writing this one, once it decided to be written, and though it isn't long, I hope it's fun for you too.

Thanks to **dettiot** for the **Chuck vs the In Between Challenge** on tumblr, and to **MacNab** for his beta services, for cheering me on when I suddenly, finally, had an idea the morning of the day this fic was due, (My muse is not kind to me.) and for letting me use his story as a spring board for mine. :)

* * *

...

Chuck's large hand was warm in hers as they walked down the sidewalk, their steps just slightly hurried over the cut stone pavers. They didn't want to stand out but at the same time they need to put distance between themselves and the men Beckman had sent to bring them home. After another block and a few more random turns, they slowed to a more casual pace.

"Well," Chuck said softly, leaning into her so that the tip of his nose brushed her hair. "I think we lost them. Your professional assessment, Agent Walker?"

Sarah's smile widened and she bumped against him before doing another quick check. "I believe you are correct, Agent Carmichael." She wrapped herself around his arm and he put his hand over hers as a huge sigh escaped him.

"We're free," he said. "So, Eiffel Tower?" he asked, grinning at her like a little kid. Her heart did a little flip in her chest as she nodded. She looked up at his face, smiling in the late afternoon sun. Despite the excitement, there was a tranquil air about him. Lines of tension she had grown used to seeing in his face were gone and his shoulders seemed more relaxed than she ever remembered seeing them. She supposed all the sex had helped, but she had a feeling there was more to it and wondered if she looked the same. She tucked her face into his bicep as another silly smile split her face. Who was she kidding? She hadn't smiled this much in so long her cheeks were starting to ache. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"This is so beautiful. I can't believe we're here, this is amazing."

Sarah had to admit it was better than the walk she'd taken the night before, but she didn't want to taint this moment with those events, so instead she just smiled wider and leaned up for a real kiss. Their lips lingered a moment and their steps slowed before they pulled away and returned to their previous pace.

They were just crossing the street when Sarah spotted something on the corner and inspiration struck. There had only been one, niggling disappointment about what was happening between them and here was her chance to correct it. "Oh, Chuck, I need to make a stop."

"Is it for food? Because I suddenly realized that _I'm famished_." He pulled her in close and whispered from the side of his mouth, "Somebody wore. Me. Out."

Sarah felt the slight blush creeping over her cheeks but she didn't give into it. "Hmm, yes, you should probably keep up your strength," she sassed right back and they shared a look suffused with both humor and heat. This was something different, something new and she relished it. "We're sickening aren't we?" she laughed, clasping his lapel to keep him close.

"We're disgusting, it's ridiculous," he answered, his grin a mile wide.

"We'll have to stop eventually," she said moving in closer.

His voice dropped a notch his smile fading as his gaze fell to her lips. "Mmm, but not right now…"

She shook her head ever so slightly and her lower lip brushed his as she whispered, "Not right now." They kissed again, and this time is was deep and hungry. Chuck's low moan as she sucked on his bottom lip, made it difficult for Sarah to pull away, but she forced herself to let him go, remembering her little side mission. "Okay," she breathed. "First my stop, then food, then the Eiffel Tower."

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked, his voice still a little uneven after the kiss. She understood how he felt. It had been difficult enough to recover from his kisses before, now her imagination had so much more to work with.

She tugged his hand and started walking, forcing him to follow. Not that he seemed to mind. "You'll see."

Chuck's steps faltered when they got close enough that the window display came into view and her destination became apparent. She turned and smiled at his goggle-eyed expression. "I just need to get a couple of things."

"Okay," he squeaked, and followed after her.

Chuck could barely take in more than an impression of gold walls, pink curtains and a lot of lace. Sarah's hand on his kept him grounded as they moved from one display to another. She asked him several questions concerning different pieces, colors and cuts, and did he like garter belts? He only hoped he was giving more than monosyllabic answers. Based on the grin she kept tossing him though, he was gonna guess he hadn't pulled it off. He could hardly help it. Every time he was confronted with a piece of lingerie he immediately pictured Sarah wearing it and his higher brain functions pretty much shut down.

Finally she gave him a reprieve and pushed him into a plump, polka dotted chair and disappeared behind a dressing room door. Chuck sat, his hands clasped in his lap, feet tapping, and waited. Every once in a while a woman would walk by in a piece of the merchandise and his eyes would go wide before he quickly averted them. A young female employee came by every so often, checking in, conversing with Sarah in French and offering him coffee or refreshment. Sarah came out numerous times, wearing a little silk robe, smiling at him as she sorted through different piles and murmured softly to herself.

When Sarah came close to place a lavender bra and panty set on the pile nearest him, she stopped and gave him a kiss. "You okay?" she asked.

He smirked and held up his cup of coffee. The cup was pink and white with a floral motif. "I'm good."

She smirked. "Just one more," she said and he nodded. His eyes followed her as she moved back to the dressing room and watched as she turned back, her blue eyes dark and alluring in the soft light, and smiled at him. He swallowed loudly as she finally moved out of sight.

He shuffled in his seat, removing his jacket and trying to get comfortable. He admitted to himself that he was torn. He wasn't sure he could handle her actually showing him what she was buying while they were in public, and yet he couldn't help that, each time she opened the door, he expected her to step out and ask his opinion. He had just managed to distract himself, ever so slightly, with wondering what size of – _things_ – Sarah actually wore, when he heard her call his name.

"Chuck, I'm having a little difficulty. Could you, um, give me a hand?"

His eyes got wide and then he jumped to his feet, both nervous and excited. "Yeah," he said just outside the door. "What do you need? A different size?" he had played that game with Ellie before, though he had a feeling it would be much less annoying doing it for Sarah. The door opened and her arm shot out, seizing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him inside.

Chuck yipped in surprise and then leaned back against one wall of the narrow space while Sarah leaned against the other. His eyes raked over her and his mouth fell open. The cream colored babydoll she wore was almost entirely transparent and it was very obvious she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

"Hi oh!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

Sarah bit her lip coyly and his gaze was drawn to the swollen bit of flesh as her teeth released it. "Do you like it?" she asked softly, running a finger over her curves. He nodded dumbly, his eyes taking another long journey over the length of her. God, her legs were amazing… all further thought on the subject fled his brain as Sarah lept into his arms and attacked him with her mouth.

It was several long moments later when their shopping assistant came by and examined Sarah's discard pile. She made a curious face when she noticed the man was not in the chair but it fell away when a loud, decidedly masculine, moan emanated from the dressing room. She let out a small snort of laughter, scooped up the pile of rejected lingerie and walked away.

After the lingerie store they stopped at a bistro and made complete fools of themselves by eating nearly everything on the menu. Chuck grinned as Sarah moaned over a chocolate croissant and she smirked when he did the same over his éclair. Once their bellies were full and their constitutions restored, they set out again, stopping only at a small clothing store to grab a few necessities, since they'd left everything else in the hotel.

When the Eiffel Tower finally came into full view, Sarah felt Chuck stop beside her. She turned and the look on his face, one of childlike awe and wonder, made her heart do another flip flop in her chest.

"C'mon, Chuck, let's go," she said, giving his hand a little tug. He looked down from the tower and focused on her before tugging back hard and bringing her to him. He kissed her soundly and then pulled her along after him as he hurried on his way.

The air was much cooler up high, and Sarah took a deep breath, smiling into the breeze that ruffled her hair. The view was amazing and the feel of Chuck's hand in hers was even more so. They had held hands plenty of times, usually to keep track of him, often for show and occasionally for comfort. This was different. It was all of the above and yet infinitely more. Her fingers tightened almost imperceptibly around his and he squeezed back.

After a few moments of looking out at the cityscape, Chuck turned to her, leaning an elbow on the railing. He had talked non-stop as they had waited in line, then ridden up in the elevator, which he insisted was the most incredible engineering feat of the Eiffel Tower. He had told one fact or tidbit after another, pausing a few times, worried he was boring her, but it was just the opposite. His enthusiasm and the light in his eyes when he was excited, always made her happy. In truth, the nerdier he was, the more adorable she found him. Add that to his many other amazing qualities and she'd been done for a long time ago. As he turned to her now, she anticipated another bout of passionately delivered data on the historical tower. Instead he just looked at her, his brown eyes soft but intent.

"You're missing the view," she said softly.

Chuck shook his head ever so slightly. There was another pause before he said, "I'm dreaming."

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"I'm dreaming. Somewhere, we're on a mission or something and I hit my head and now I'm dreaming." There was a smile on his face, and a hint of laughter in his eyes as he spoke.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I promise, Chuck, you are _not_ dreaming."

He heaved an emotion filled breath and brought his hands up to cup her face. "I've wanted this, _us_, so badly for so long… how can I know? It's too good, I don't deserve it."

"Chuck," she covered his hands with hers. "You do deserve it. Maybe I'm the one that's dreaming. You're not the only one who's wanted this."

He let out a little half gasp – half chuckle, and a crooked smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as his hands slid over her shoulders and down to her back, pulling her in. "You want me to pinch you?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to breath in his ear, "But I have an idea of something you _could_ do…"

His arms tightened around her before he pulled away and took her hand again. She laughed as he started hustling toward the elevator. "Chuck!" she called and he turned, a little questioning frown on his face. "Chuck, the Eiffel Tower. You've wanted to see it for so long; we don't have to leave yet."

This time his smile was cocky. "I've seen it," he said, pulling her close again. "And now we have a very long train ride awaiting us, with no CIA/NSA cameras, no missions, no Casey… just you and me." The last words were spoken near her ear and she couldn't stop the tremor that ran through her as his warm breath caressed her skin. "Besides, I've got you. Who needs the Eiffel Tower?"

Chuck took one more, long look at the tower out of the cab's window as Sarah climbed in beside him. Turning away, he looped his arm around her and pulled her in close, breathing in the scent of her hair and reveling in her closeness, in the fact that he got to do _this_ – pull her close, kiss her, hold her – anytime he wanted. It was utterly surreal and completely amazing.

Sarah nestled into his side and tipped her face up to his. He couldn't stop the grin that split his features, even as he kissed her. Her smile was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Happiness was shining from her eyes like a beacon and he could feel the answering joy within himself swell and grow at the sight of it.

They shared several soft, sweet kisses before things started to heat up again. It wasn't until Sarah snaked her hand beneath his T-shirt that he became aware of where they were and that the cab was already bustling down the street. "Ummm," he started, sitting up a little straighter as her hand slid around his side and into the waistband of his jeans. "Sarah, we're in a cab."

"So?" she queried, pressing her lips to his throat. "The windows are tinted. No one can see us." Her determined fingers slid around to the front and started to toy with the button on his jeans.

Chuck had to close his eyes for a moment to regain focus. "What – what about the driver?"

Sarah climbed into his lap, straddling him and then cupped his cheeks to bring his face to hers. She kissed him slowly, soft and deep, her tongue dancing against his. Chuck's hands slid over her thighs and gripped her bottom. "He won't even notice," she whispered against his lips.

This time Chuck kissed her, exploring her mouth as his hands slid inside her opened jacket and under her blouse. He gave her a crooked smile as he pulled away. "If he doesn't notice, then I'm not doing my job right." They chuckled together and he let his hands absorb the warmth of her bare skin, which he admittedly already missed, then pulled them free to cup her face. He kissed her very gently. "Sarah, we've got time," he murmured, letting his thumb caress her lower lip. "All the time in the world."

Her eyes grew huge in her face. "Chuck," she whispered. "Chuck, I –" Her beautiful lips turned down as she looked back at him, her face full of emotion. He couldn't watch her struggle any longer and brought his mouth to hers, kissing each corner before focusing on her extended lower lip.

"I know," he said gently. "I know."

Her sad, frustrated frown turned into a bittersweet smile as she once more cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a long, heartfelt kiss.


End file.
